Después de la tormenta llega la calma
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: ¿Maka durmiendo con él? ¿Los dos en la misma cama? ¿Juntos? SoMa. Completa. Lemon.


¡Muy buenas! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir alguna historia y además tengo una que terminar, pero ultimamente la imaginación falla y eso.

Como saben, Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Y bueno, no quiero entretener con cosas sin importancia. Así que simplemente, lean.

* * *

Otra noche más Soul Evans fue a dormir a su habitación sin poder hablar con Maka tal como le hubiese gustado.

Se quitó la ropa antes de tumbarse en la cama, suspirando.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza con la mirada fija en el techo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero eso no era lo que él veía. Él veía unos ojos de color jade mirándole con dulzura, esos ojos rodeados de ese cabello color rubio cenizo.

Una luz entró por la ventana, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Miro a través del cristal viendo que estaba lloviendo. Oyó un trueno y, nuevamente, la luz del rayo entró por la ventana.

Unas manos pequeñas llamaron a su puerta.

El albino se levantó y la abrió, viendo a Maka de pie, con la mirada fija en el suelo y envuelta en unas sábanas.

-Soul…-susurró, mirando a la guadaña- ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo?

Soul abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente. ¿Maka durmiendo con él? ¿Los dos en la misma cama? ¿Juntos?

Observó rápidamente las piernas desnudas de su compañera y sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía pensar algo así en ese momento.

-Claro.

Maka suspiró y entró en su habitación, caminando hacia la cama. Se sentó en ella y miró alrededor.

El albino volvió a su cama sin apartar la mirada de su técnico. Finalmente, se tumbó dándole la espalda.

La rubia hizo lo mismo, abrazando una almohada.

-S-Soul…-le llamó.

-¿Qué?-la guadaña se inclinó levemente hacia atrás para mirarla.

-Y-Yo…-ella mordió su labio- T… ¡Ah!

Una nueva luz entró por la ventana haciendo que la chica gritara e interrumpiera su frase. El albino la abrazó sin pensarlo intentando tranquilizarla.

La técnico se acurrucó en el pecho del arma cerrando los ojos, y presionó las manos contra sus orejas intentando no oír los truenos.

Soul sonrió torcidamente a la oscuridad. La rubia se veía tan tierna así, que le hacía más difícil reprimir las ganas de besarla.

-Soul…-volvió a llamar ella, si mirarle directamente.

La guadaña inclinó levemente la cabeza y pasó sus dedos sin pensarlo por el cabello cenizo de la chica.

-¿Si?

-Quería decirte q-que…-ella levantó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior sin decir nada más.

Ese pequeño gesto, para algunos tan insignificante, hizo que el arma no pudiera controlar más aquellos sentimientos y, por fin, se atrevió a besarla.

La chica instintivamente intentó sepárale, aunque realmente no era su intención. Es decir, se podría decir que la guadaña le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-Te amo.-dijo él mirando directamente a sus ojos color jade.

-Idiota.-contestó ella bajando la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él pasó sus largos dedos por el cuerpo de la chica, que en ese momento, le parecía la cosa más delicada que había visto.

Recorrió desde su cuello, bajando por los hombros, los pechos y las caderas, hasta sus piernas. Esas delgadas piernas que siempre le gustaron. Esas que ella siempre dejaba a la vista debajo de su corta falda roja.

La rubia levantó los brazos, rodeando el cuello del arma con ellos y se inclinó para un nuevo beso.

Soul, con las manos fijas en la cintura de la chica se colocó encima de ella empezando a besar delicadamente su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas de él. Pequeñas marcas que significaban que por fin esa chica, Maka Albarn, era suya.

La técnico deslizó sus dedos tímidamente por el pecho desnudo del pianista, centrándose principalmente en la gran cicatriz que le atravesaba éste, mientras en su mente seguían aquellos sentimientos que entraron en su cuerpo cuando creía que iba a perderlo para siempre.

El albino, notando el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica se fijó en lo que ella estaba mirando.

Le acarició la mejilla y bajó la mano hasta su barbilla obligándole a mirarle.

Ella, mordió su labio nuevamente, aún se sentía culpable por ello.

-Ya pasó. –susurró él-. Todo está bien…

-Lo sien…

Él la calló con un beso, y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa torcida que a ella le había enamorado.

-No lo digas que lo sientes.

-Soul… -La técnico bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia la cicatriz.- Yo… Creía que…

-Pensaba que iba a perderte.-dijo él ocultando sus ojos rubí detrás de su cabello blanco.- Jamás me hubiese perdonado eso.

Apretó los puños, aún con los ojos cubiertos. La rubia acarició la cicatriz nuevamente y soltó una risa amarga, lo que hizo que él la mirara.

-Eres idiota…-dijo con un hilo de voz.- Idiota.

Él rió levemente.

-Te amo.-susurró ella finalmente.

La guadaña suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, estúpida.

Sus labios se unieron en un nuevo beso, uno lleno de necesidad, uno que incentivó a la guadaña a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo de su técnico.

La ojijade aferró sus manos a la espalda del albino, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con la intención de relajarse.

Cosa que era imposible ante las caricias y besos del chico, quien después de besar nuevamente su cuello, se encargaba de bajar por su cuerpo con la intención de poder subir un poco más la temperatura del cuerpo de la chica.

-S-Soul…-logró pronunciar ella- P-Para…

Él sonrió contra su piel e ignoró la petición de la rubia.

La guadaña, con el brazo, cortó la tela de la camiseta de su compañera para dejar que sus labios bajaran directamente pegados a su cuerpo.

Maka pasó los dedos por el cabello de su arma separando ligeramente los labios dejando escapar pequeños suspiros.

Él bajó una de sus manos por las caderas de la chica llegando hasta el borde de su ropa interior, mientras, suavemente atrapaba su pezón derecho con los labios.

La técnico arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido más alto, provocando una sonrisa torcida en el rostro del albino.

-Idiota…-dijo ella.

Él rió al oírla.

-Eso dices…

-Lo eres.-replicó ella.

El pianista sonrió, empezando a acariciar la intimidad de la chica sobre la tela.

Un gemido más alto escapó de entre los labios de la rubia.

-S-Soul…

Ella llevó sus manos hacía su rostro intentando ocultarlo.

El albino la miró y apartó sus manos con delicadeza.

-Déjame verte…

-No.

La chica apartó la cara evitando la mirada de la guadaña, quien insistía en querer verla.

Él, sonriendo, metió la mano por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de la técnico. Al no haber ninguna durante unos segundos, introdujo un dedo dentro de su cuerpo, provocando que la rubia arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido más alto que los anteriores.

La guadaña empezó a mover los dedos dentro de su cuerpo, mirándola directamente a la cara. Se veía tan hermosa de esa forma para él.

Los gemidos de la chica inundaban la habitación y los oídos de la guadaña como la más hermosa de las melodías.

Que le llamara entre gemidos, provocaba que el pianista sintiera más necesidad de entrar en su cuerpo, de hacerla suya justo como quería, por lo que, sin pensarlo más veces se coloco entre las finas piernas de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo sonrojada.

-Maka…-dijo él con la voz ronca, acariciándole la mejilla.

La rubia asintió una vez con la cabeza y se inclinó a darle un nuevo beso el cual él respondió.

Después de desnudar a la chica, y de hacerlo él mismo, Soul la miró una vez más.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó.

-Te amo, Soul.-respondió ella.

El albino sonrió y acto seguido entró en ella con una fuerte embestida, haciendo que ella soltara un grito.

El pianista la vio derramar unas lágrimas, las cuales secó y esperó alguna reacción que le indicara que continuara.

Maka tomó aire y le rodeó con las piernas, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

La guadaña sonrió y empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo, provocando que ella gimiera su nombre.

Los cuerpos de ambos se movían sincronizados, como uno solo.

El tiempo pasaba y la habitación se iba inundando de los gemidos de ambos, siendo cada vez más altos.

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, hasta que, mientras ambos gemían el nombre del otro, Soul terminaba dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

Se dejó caer a un lado, para no apoyar su peso sobre ella.

La rubia mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca.

-Te amo.-le susurró él al oído

-Yo también te amo, Evans.-dijo ella girándose a mirarle.

La chica le empujó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ahora me toca a mí.-dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Maka? ¿En s…?

La chica le interrumpió con un beso.

-Tú calla y disfruta.

* * *

Si, al final me animé a continuarla. Espero que guste y eso. Un beso.


End file.
